What Happens in the Dark
by honorarylady
Summary: Richtofen gets a little busy with Tank while the lights are off. Set in Call of the Dead.


"Ahhh. I'm blind! I'm blind! In my eyes!"

"Holy shit balls... Me too. What did you do Richtofen?!"

"I did nothing! Where's the light switch? Oooohhh, I think I found a lever. Perhaps this will turn on the lights!"

"Oooahhh. Let. Go. That's not. A. Lever. Ah! Richtofen!"

"Nyahaha! Shhh, did you hear that?"

"Sounded like someone outside! Hey, you, hey! I need Vodka!"

_ That fucking Nazi needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself, _Tank thought.

All four men were trapped in a room that forced him to be too close with Mr. Touchy-feely. Plus Takeo was practically covering the entire room with vomit.

_ Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic. _

Dempsey couldn't see a damn thing, but that was probably for the best. The smell was bad enough and if he saw Takeo throwing up raw fish, he'd be puking his guts out too.

Tank stood in the center of the room, Nikolai and Takeo were on the other side, which was perfectly fine with him, the farther away he was from those two dumbasses the better.

Too bad he couldn't get a certain german to leave him alone.

Even though Dempsey couldn't see the man, he could feel his arm brushing aagainst his own, body heat radiating off of him in this cold climate. He could start to feel more of the Doctor's body weight lean into his shoulder.

Dempsey rolled his eys and smirked to himself before he felt a cold hand lift the back of his shirt up and sneak its way down his pants. He stopped smirking immediately and felt his face heat up as cold fingers brushed his hot skin.

"Richtofen. Just because the lights ain't on doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Dempsey growled the words at the man next to him, then he slapped him across the face, knocking Richtofen to the ground with a thud. "Now get your finger out of mine!"

He glared down where he figured the doctor had landed, fuming.

_What the hell was that?! What did that bastard think he was doing?!_

What he didn't expect to feel were two hands on his hips, pushing him backwards until he stumbled into the wall behind him. He was about to swing his open hand at Richtofen's face again when he felt that cold hand palm his groin. Dempsey tried to restrain himself, but he couldn't keep the sharp gasp from escaping his mouth. Richtofen pressed the palm of his hand up and down the front of Dempsey's pants several times, sending shivers down his spine to his now half hard cock

Richtofen began undoing Tank's pants quickly, with deft fingers. When his pants were open Richtofen leaned forward and placed his open mouth on Tank's cloth covered dick. The heat and pressure of his tongue against Tank's throbbing cock was enough to make the american throw his head back into the concrete wall behind him and release a muffled groan. He could feel Richtofen close his mouth and smile at the sound. He pressed his face into Tank's hip and started sliding his hands up the backs of Dempsey's thighs to his ass.

He really needed to pull it together. There was no way he was going push Richtofen away now. He wanted to feel that mouth again, the wet heat of the Doctor's tongue sliding over his hot cock was all he could think about. Tank reached down and pulled his cock out of his underwear with one hand and shoved the Nazi's hat off with the other. He stuck his fingers in Richtofen's short hair and pulled the man towards his crotch sharply, forcing his dick inside the german's open mouth.

Richtofen wasted no time, immediately starting to bob his head and swirl his tongue around the american's large cock. He took it far into his mouth until he was deep throating Dempsey. Tank couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward, shoving himself deeper into the german's hot mouth. It should have choked the man, but he took it all without even gagging. Tank was squeezing his eyes closed, relishing the feeing of the Doctor's lips around him, sucking hard. When Richtofen swallowed around his throbbing erection, the tight contraction of muscle around him pushed Tank over the edge. He came down the Doctor's throat, pulling one hand out of his hair so he could cover his mouth and muffle the growling sound he made as he felt Richtofen lick the rest of the semen from around his cock.

Suddenly Richtofen wasn't touching Tank anymore. He had stood up and his foot steeps were audible as he walked closer to the steel door which they had been speaking through to other people shortly before, leaving Tank quietly panting for breath as he tucked himself back into his pants just in time for the lights to turn on.

Tank looked around making sure that the others hadn't noticed anything. Nikolai was sitting on the ground next to Takeo with his eyes closed. Takeo had his head between his knees and there was a puddle of vomit next to him. But what Tank noticed before he looked away was Nikolai's hand resting on one of Takeo's knees, as if he had been trying to comfort the sick man.

Tank looked over at Richtofen with a look of surprise on his face, but he was distracted by the Doctor's red, puffy lips.

Then Takeo let out another groan and released more bile onto the floor.

Yeah, Dempsey definitely liked it better with the lights off.


End file.
